Raindrops keep falling on my head
by AnimeBride
Summary: Kei and Yuu are working on their research on the mysterious house called ‘The Manor of Sleep’. But something’s different this time, Kei can’t help to feel depresst when they start to talk about their lost friend Mafuyu’s sister Miku.. Parings? Yes ;D


* * *

**Summary:**Kei and Yuu are working on their research on the mysterious house called 'The Manor of Sleep' as usual. But something's different this time, Kei can't help to feel depresst when they start to talk about their lost friend Mafuyu's sister Miku. Read and find out what happens! Parings? Yes ;) 

**Rating:** K

**Pairings:** Slightly KeixYuu or is it YuuxKei..:O

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fatal Frame (except from the games ;'D)

**Author's Notes:** My first fan fiction in English, so please don't hit me if you don't like it. ; ww ;  
Oh, and that reminds me; if you don't like love between two guys, then don't read it! Quit blame the writer for it, **love is about love, not gender!**

* * *

**Raindrops keep falling on my head**

**By AnimeBride****  
**

* * *

Kei Akamura watched as the rain kept on falling outside, so beautiful… and yet depressing. A deep sigh was suddenly heard and it made Kei awaken from his thoughts, which had currently been about if it would continue to rain the next day or if the long awaited snow would finally start to fall. He turned around to find one of his best friends, Yuu Asou, in the sofa. Even though he was staring at his teacup, which was placed in front of him, Kei could tell that he was somewhere else in his mind. 

"Are you okay?" Kei asked a bit worried, he wasn't used to see Yuu so lost in thoughts.

"W-what?" Yuu looked a bit chocked at Kei, but when he saw his concerned face he understood what Kei had asked him. "Yeah… I was just… thinking..." He gave Kei a weak smile and then pointed his attention to his teacup.

"About Rei?" Kei tried when the silence between them became quite obvious. Rei Kurosawa was Yuu's fiancé and maybe he had got second thoughts or something like that, well, Kei hoped that he hadn't, he was Yuu's friend and wished him nothing but true happiness.

"Of course not, I was thinking of **this!**" Yuu made a gesture towards all the papers and books that were spread across the table.

"Well that explains pretty much." Kei smiled in relief, but then the big pressure from their work made itself remembered. Yuu and Kei were investigating the mysterious house called 'The Manor of Sleep' and it was not an easy task. But they wouldn't give up that easy, so their research had gone quite far now. Well.. Not just thanks to them alone, Mafuyu had helped too. Mafuyu Hinasaki, the third member of their small research team, had gone missing last winter. No one knew what had happened to him, all they had was the rumours about the strange house named Himuro Mansion...

"Have you heard anything new about Mio yet?" Yuu asked as he took another sip of his green tea. Kei turned once again towards the window, he didn't want Yuu to see his face. Mio was Kei's sister Shizu's daughter, Kei's niece. She and her twin sister Mayu had disappeared in a forest the same summer. Only Mio had returned, and now she was in a coma.

"She's still in coma... the doctors don't know when she will wake up, if she ever does... the monks tell us to prey for her... but..." Kei was silent for a moment, just watching the endless rain falling. "I just know she's in **there.**" Yuu almost choked on his tea, were Kei really serious?

"Y-you mean..." Yuu began when he finally was able to breathe again, but Kei finished for him.

"The Manor of Sleep, yes. I know she's in some part of it!" Kei turned away from the window and met Yuu's eyes without turning his gaze down.

"Have you talked with your sister about it?" Yuu was dead serious by now.

"No, she wouldn't believe me. Listen, yes, but not believe. The only one who would believe me is you." Yuu nodded agreeing, they were best friends, and they trusted each other to one hundred percent.

"And Mafuyu." The words were deep and hard, but true.

"Yes, he would…" Kei smiled to the memories of their lost friend.

"Speaking of him, do you remember his sister?" Rather surprised by the question, Kei nodded.

"Yeah.. He mentioned her, didn't he? Wasn't her name... Miku?" Yuu smiled agreeing, and then he leaned against the sofa, relaxing.

"Rei told me some days ago that she was thinking of hiring a girl named Miku Hinasaki as her assistant." Rei worked as a photographer, and she was quite skilled too.

"Did you tell her... about Mafuyu?"

"No. I don't want Rei to hire her, just because she feels sorry for her. If she gives Miku the job, it has to be because of her skills. And besides, I think it's good for Miku to stand on her own feet." Kei nodded, Yuu was right. As he had done many times this day, he turned and watched the rain. He couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl he had never met. All alone in the world, her only brother and family, gone...

"What's the matter with you, feeling all blue today?" Yuu suddenly stood beside Kei, watching him with concern.

"No, I'm okay… I just feel sorry for her… and it makes me feel lonely too." Kei observed the rain fixed, he just wasn't able to look at Yuu.

"Hey, you're not alone, you got me." Yuu carefully placed a hand on his best friends shoulder, squeezed it firmly, and gave him a true smile. "Right?" Kei finally turned and faced Yuu.

"… Right…" It came out like a weak whisper and Kei wasn't even sure that Yuu had heard it. But it did feel

good to say it, to confirm that he actually had him by his side. Kei didn't know who of them who had taken the last step, eliminated the small space between them, all he knew was that suddenly he had Yuu's lips against his own, and it didn't feel_that_ weird.  
It felt like they had stood by the window, kissing, for almost an eternity when Yuu finally broke apart. In silence they looked at each other and Kei had no idea what would happen next. Then unexpectedly Yuu broke the silence.

"Kei… I can't… I've got Rei and I love her." Kei felt it as he had completely lost the ability to speak, was it really he who had kissed Yuu? Why had he done that!? He knew that Yuu loved Rei, he had confirmed that just a moment ago, so **_WHY!?_** Kei must have looked just as confused as he felt, because Yuu spoke again. "Kei, please say something." Kei took a deep breath and cleared his mind. Yuu was his best friend, not his love. Even though there maybe was something going on between them it had to stop now. Before one of them got hurt, but Kei couldn't help but to actually feel hurt in the same moment he finished the thought.

"Yeah… I know that..." He finally answered and felt how something cold grabbed his heart. Yuu gave him a weak smile and then he did something that chocked Kei, he hugged him. Slowly, slowly, Kei placed his hands on Yuu's back, and then he just stood there, with Yuu's warmth slowly reaching into him. After some minutes they ended the embrace.

"I got to go now..." Yuu said and Kei nodded. He knew that Yuu and Rei were going on a trip together the next day, so Yuu needed to go home early and finish his packing.

"I'll continue to send you the research if I get any further."

"Do that, I like your letters." Yuu answered as he grabbed his bag and jacket, Kei watched his every move. Just as Yuu was heading for the door Kei remembered.

"Yuu!" he shouted.

"Yeah?" The young man stopped and turned around.

"Don't forget to be careful... On the road I mean, if it starts to snow..."

"Don't worry; Rei will be the one driving. See ya!"

"Bye." Kei said as he watched Yuu close the door. He didn't know it then, but it actually was the last time he saw Yuu, alive...

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeey, it's finally finished :D It actually took a few more day than I first thought.. But I'm really happy that it's over now. And sooo.. what did you think? Kind a new with Kei and Yuu as a couple.. Please don't kill me, okay? ' I would love if anyone of you gave me some reviews. Anyway, thanks for reading! 

Oh, and a lots of hugs to my friend Leo, who supported me when I told him about this crazy idea I had, and then helped me with the spelling when I was done. I'll treat you some ramen next time, kay?


End file.
